


The Taming of the Beast

by HighLadyOfTheSith



Series: To the Stars Looked Upon [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyOfTheSith/pseuds/HighLadyOfTheSith
Summary: Someone requested this prompt for Tamlin.“He thrashed against the arms that held him down, screaming as though someone could hear and bring him aid. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t supposed to be happening. He had to get out, he had to get away somehow.”





	The Taming of the Beast

Looking at Feyre’s dead, broken body, I thrashed against the arms that held me down dragging me away from her, screaming as though someone would hear and bring her aid. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t supposed to be happening. She was supposed to free us. She completed the trials, we should be free, she should be free. I had to get out, had to get away somehow. But that would never happen now, Feyre was the last hope. We would be forever trapped in this hell. After all I had done to get Feyre to love me and all she had done to try to free me, she had ultimately failed. Now I would suffer for eternity with Amarantha as my tormentor. I would never be free, she’d see to that.  


_Resistance will just makes things worse for me, it would be better if I just accepted my fate at her side._ I stopped struggling against the guards and watched impassively as Rhysand again flung himself at Amarantha. Watched as she knocked him back, watched as she ordered the attor to take him to an empty room. I watched as she strode over to me, her hips swishing.  


“Well, Tamlin it’s time for you to uphold your side of the bargain. You and your subjects are now my slaves.” She purred, gripping my chin in my hands. “Go wash up and wait for me in my chambers.” she demanded, letting go of my chin and motioning for the guards to release me. “As for your subjects, they shall entertain everyone.” Trying not to look at Feyre’s body, at how her head was snapped to one side at a horribly wrong angle, I rose to my feet then bowing. “As you wish my queen.” I turned, walking to the bathing chambers and preparing for what was going to come, tonight and every other night


End file.
